


The Right Business

by whiterosewithering



Category: American Pickers, American Pickers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterosewithering/pseuds/whiterosewithering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank plays a nasty trick on Danielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Business

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me 3 words to write a fic about, and this is what came of those words.
> 
> Bell, woman, car

Mike strode through the doors of the shop with all the swagger of a man who had just won the lottery, for in his mind, he had. He and Frank had been snooping around in a wharehouse alongside the muddy Mississippi when he made the ultimate find, the pick of the century. 

With all of the manly charm he could summon, he rang the bell at the front desk playfully, eager to show Danielle his rare find. When he was greeted with only silence, he rang the bell again, louder and more obnoxious than ever. 

From the store room came a heavy crash and a muffled 'fuck!' The angry footsteps approaching the desk could belong to no one but Dani D, and so they did. 

Mike ducked just in time to avoid the projectile aimed directly for his skull, which turned out to be one of those plastic wind-up cars you give toddlers to keep them occipied . 

"You." She spat from between clenched teeth. "You and Frank, up to your little tricks! I'm sick of it! When I said I was lonely sitting at the shop while you two are out picking and having fun, I was NOT asking you to send a stripper to keep me company! "

Still fearing for his life, Mike held his hands out in surrender, "I'm sorry Dani, i- wait, a what? " he spluttered, cringing when her face once more contorted in anger.

"Bullshit! You-" her face suddenly collapsed into an expression of confusion when she realized he wasn't lying. She knew her old friend well, and could read his face like an open book. "So, the stripper, that... That wasn't..?" 

"No, " he replied warily, slowly closing the distance between them to lean on the counter on her side. Laughter threatened to spill over, but he stifled it, fearing another projectile. 

"So, the massive blavk man in a leopard print corset wasn't sent by you?" Dani peered at him from under her heavily mascaraed eyelashes, her eyes were heavy with suspicion. 

"Would I do that to my favorite girl?" He said, his smile genuine. He playfully punched her arm, his knuckles grazing her arm comfortingly. He trapped her dazzling gray eyes with his own brown ones.

Suddenly, their gazes darted to the other end of the store where frank was crouched behind a life sized statue of John Wayne, giggling merrily. Danielle's face suddenly came alive with fury once more as she flew across the room to tackle the shorter, older man. Mike, no longer able to contain it, collapsed into fits of hysterical laughter. 

Yeah, he was definitely in the right business.


End file.
